Sweet love
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Chris empieza su nuevo trabajo como miembro de los STARS pero su encuentro con Wesker provocara ciertas confusiones sobre lo que realmente siente por su superior... *Yaoi, WeskerxChris, Lemon conforme avance la historia ;3* -PAUSADO-


¡Hola! xDDD volví y si no me he muerto c: lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada, bueno vengo con un fic yaoi *-* de otra de mis parejas favoritas WeskerxChris y paso aclarar unas cositas antes de seguir con dicha historia xD

1-._. para que no digan (por mis fics de DMC xDD) ay no actualiza sus otros fics y sube este, no es así .-. porqueeeee ya tenia escrito este fic desde hace meses xD pero hasta ahora lo decidí subir c: aparte que hasta ahora recordé la contraseña x3.

2-Este fic no sigue el hilo principal de la historia xD osea nada de zombies, ni T-Virus nada :D puro romance algo de comedia y drama *-*, pero saldrán personajes de otros juegos para complementar la historia, todo pasa con Wesker y Chris trabajando en la R.P.D se conocen, se enamoran y... no mas spoiler xDDDD

3-Si no te gusta el yaoi C: ni te pases por acá porque no quiero comentarios estúpidos y homofobicos e_e ya que el fic tendrá hard lemon conforme avance la historia así que están avisados x)

Discclaimer: xD como siempre ni Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen pertenecen a Capcom bla, bla

**Let's read!**

* * *

**Sweet love...**

**Cap.1 ¿Amor a primera vista?**

Mi nombre es Chris Redfield, tengo 25 años, hace 2 días me mude a Raccoon City por cuestión de mi empleo justamente hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y estoy muy nervioso.

Barry me hablo mucho sobre que en la R.P.D. necesitaban 2 nuevos miembros para las fuerzas especiales, S.T.A.R.S y ya que había dejado las fuerzas aéreas no podía negarme necesitaba un empleo aunque ser policía era algo que jamás pensé que haría, la entrevista de trabajo no fue muy intimidante Enrico, el capitán del equipo Bravo, fue muy amable así que no fue tan estresante como pensaba y la prueba física si estuvo un poco difícil pero por suerte aprobé y me dieron el trabajo, ahora soy el nuevo miembro del equipo Alpha, mi gran amigo Barry dijo que me estaría esperando porque no quiere que me pierda, me pregunto que tan grande puede ser la comisaria como para decir eso.

No tuve tantos problemas encontrando donde instalarme ya que por suerte encontré unos apartamentos que no estaban tan costosos y lo mejor que esta a tan solo a 20 minutos caminando de la comisaria, aunque lo desagradable es el casero que me alquila el apartamento, me mira de una forma muy extraña hasta podría decir pervertida, no me extraña de un viejo verde pero no me queda de otra que aguantarlo solo mientras consigo otro lugar.

Mientras iba caminando ya cerca de la estación a mi lado paso una chica con una boina azul por su vestimenta supuse que sería policía luego vi que ella entro a la comisaria, me apresure en llegar y Barry estaba esperándome como me había dicho. Estaba con una gran sonrisa, su sonrisa era como la de un padre, bastante cálida…

-Estábamos esperándote Chris- dijo mientras extendía su mano

-Espero no haber llegado tarde- dije estrechando su mano

-No claro que no, voy a darte un recorrido por la comisaria para que vayas familiarizándote, primero te mostrare el camino a la oficina stars y luego a la oficina del jefe-

-Claro, y por cierto quien era esa chica de boina azul-

-¿Te interesa?, es Jill Valentine, es nueva como tú entro hace unos días es por el momento la única mujer de los stars, si la conquistas es un buen partido-

-No molestes-

Dije un poco irritado Barry solo rio luego entramos me pareció curioso la estatua que estaba en el hall principal, me indico que siguiéramos por unas puertas dobles mientras caminábamos note que en serio este lugar era enorme.

-¡Cielos!, nunca pensé que una comisaria fuera así-

-Jaja por eso te dije que tenía que guiarte, te dejo solo y seguro no encuentras ni el baño- dijo Barry mientras se carcajeaba

-cállate y por cierto, ¿por qué hay cuadros y estatuas?, la verdad muchos cuadros son algo extraños…- dije mientras intentaba tocar una estatua

-¡No toques!- grito de repente

-¿p-porque?- dije quitando las manos rápidamente

-Lo siento, pero es que nuestro jefe Brian Irons se vuelve loco si acaso cambias en mínimo la posición de esas estatuas-

-En serio, que raro y tengo que ir donde ese tipo-

-Pues no tienes de otra- rio un poco –y lo que preguntabas este lugar antes era un museo, y nuestro jefe es muy afanado a las "obras de arte", realmente el destino juega muchas bromas-

Reí un poco, y continuamos caminando pero no estaba prestando atención me mostro la oficina pero todavía tenía que ir a la oficina del jefe Brian, mientras caminamos estaba recordando a Claire, ella estaba muy triste y no dejo de llorar cuando nos despedimos, dejamos la casa que fue nuestro hogar, ella se marcho a otra ciudad por sus estudios y ahora yo por mi trabajo… es la segunda vez que la hago llorar así… me sigo sintiendo culpable. De repente Barry se detuvo y con su mano me señalo un pasillo.

-Siguiendo recto por allí habrá una puerta, entra y ahí está la oficina del jefe ahora tengo que volver porque necesitan mi ayuda pero supongo que ya aprendiste el camino de regreso ¿no?-

-C-claro- no podía decirle a Barry que no recordaba bien el camino por estar distraído y tampoco podía decirle "espérame" porque tenía que irse

-En fin si te pierdes llámame tienes mi celular y te vendré a buscar- dijo mientras sonreía

Barry se marcho y seguí hacia la oficina del jefe, toque la puerta y no respondía volví a tocar y finalmente abrió la puerta, era Brian Irons, el cual era bastante distinto de cómo lo había imaginado y además de todo lucia bastante molesto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-Ah em disculpe yo soy Chris Redfield y…-

-¿Redfield?, eres el nuevo, muy bien un placer soy el jefe, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado así que puedes retirarte a tus obligaciones tranquilamente-

Sin dejarme decir nada mas cerró la puerta, esta fue la peor impresión que un jefe podría dar, bueno ya había terminado de "hablar" con el jefe ahora debía ir a la oficina el problema es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde esta, trate de recordar donde estaba, mientras estaba buscando sin darme cuenta choque con alguien, casi caigo y escuche un golpe mire eran unas gafas de sol, sin querer debí habérselas tirado seguramente venia limpiándolas o algo así, me agache a recogerlas.

-L-Lo siento no miraba por donde iba- dije mientras recogía las gafas

Cuando mire con quien había chocado me quede inmóvil, tenía una expresión muy seria, su cabello era rubio con un peinado echado hacia atrás y sus ojos eran celestes bastante profundos, no sé porque mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto mientras tomaba sus gafas

-Eh sí, lo siento estaba distraído-

**-**¿Tú eres?...-

-Ah Chris, Chris Redfield-

-Redfield… mm ya recuerdo Barry me hablo de ti, hoy es tu primer día- dijo mientras se puso las gafas

-Sí, ¿usted es miembro de stars también?-

-Sí, soy el capitán de la unidad stars, Albert Wesker, un placer Chris…- sonrió y extendió su mano

-S-si igualmente- dije algo nervioso

Mientras estrechaba mi mano con la de él, mi corazón palpitaba más rápido y fuerte, ¿porque me estaba sintiendo así?…

-Bien supongo que ya hablaste con Irons ¿verdad?-

-Eh sí, pero no hable mucho solo le dije mi nombre y me cerró la puerta en la cara-

-Eso es típico, en fin voy un momento a la oficina porque necesito unos documentos así que vamos-

Dijo eso y comenzó a caminar, me apresure, iba detrás de él y puedo estar seguro que tenía el rostro sonrojado además me estaba sintiendo muy extraño, sentí como mariposas en mi estomago… un segundo eso solo lo sientes cuando estas enamorado y no es posible porque hay un gran inconveniente ambos somos varones… n-no solo debo estar confundido. Llegamos a la oficina en la cual estaban todos los que serian de ahora en adelante mis compañeros, las horas pasaron volando todos eran muy amables con Jill y conmigo pero a pesar de todo no dejo de pensar en esa extraña sensación que recorre mi cuerpo cuando veo a Wesker…

* * *

Se que salio corto ^^ pero no se preocupen el próximo y los demás serán mas largos ;D espero les haya gustado, ¬/¬ el titulo del fic salio re cursi pero bue asjaksjkasak vomitaran arco iris y lamerán la pantalla ok no xD como siempre digo dejen reviews :) que dejar uno no cuesta nada

Catch you later x3


End file.
